


Happy Christmas

by SPowell



Series: Merlin_Writers Holiday Bingo series [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sex, bottom!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur spend Christmas Eve at home in bed.</p><p>Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, and the only thing I get out of this is smiles from your comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin_writers holiday bingo prompt: candles

 Merlin balances the plate of cheese and grapes on his chest, feeding bits to Arthur with his fingers. Candles glow on every available surface.

“Mmm, this is good,” Arthur says around Merlin’s index finger as he sucks off a bit of Brie.

Merlin props his head on three pillows and looks at Arthur, whose cheeks are still flushed from when Merlin rode him earlier.

“This Christmas is much better than last year,” Merlin says.

“Definitely,” Arthur smiles, remembering. “We had to go to Father ‘s party and he insisted I sing for everyone.  I did, and of course he wasn't happy.”

Merlin laughs. “To be fair, I think he wanted you to sing 'O Holy Night,' not 'Last Christmas.' I heard him say he didn't spend all that money on voice lessons for you to imitate George Michael.”

“I’m glad he’s in Paris this year,” Arthur pops a grape into Merlin’s mouth. He tugs on the red jumper Merlin put on before going into the kitchen for snacks. “Take this off, for God’s sake.”

Merlin moves the plate to Arthur’s lap and sits up, tugging the jumper over his head and throwing it onto the floor. He settles into the crook of Arthur’s arm, nosing under it and pressing kisses to the soft skin there.

Arthur moves the plate to the table beside the bed and turns to Merlin, kissing him, tongue moving into Merlin’s mouth and tasting the Gouda he just consumed. Merlin moans and whimpers a little, and Arthur pulls him in tighter, hands pressing against the hard planes of Merlin’s back.

“Merlin,” Arthur says quietly, “I want you to do something for me.”

“Anything,” Merlin replies, kissing a line down Arthur’s jaw.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Merlin pulls back and looks Arthur in the eyes.

“What?”

“Going deaf?” Arthur smiles.

“No…I mean, what?” Merlin looks so adorable, Arthur has to laugh.

“I really do want you to, Merlin. Please?”

Merlin blinks. “Are you sure? You’ve never wanted to before.”

Arthur shrugs. “I know. I’ve just been thinking about it lately. I want to feel you inside me. Is that okay with you?”

“Of course!” Merlin leans in and kisses Arthur deeply, moving in closer until their bodies touch from their heads to their feet. Arthur feels Merlin’s thumb moving over the skin on the nape of his neck, and it sends a shiver down his spine.

“Turn around,” Merlin whispers, and Arthur does, his back pressed to Merlin’s stomach. Merlin runs his hands over Arthur’s chest, pausing to finger Arthur’s sensitive nipples. Arthur can feel Merlin’s erection pressed against his arse, and it makes him hard. He pushes back into Merlin, who moans, kissing Arthur’s neck. Merlin reaches over Arthur’s shoulder for the lube they used earlier, and applies some to his fingers. A second later, Arthur feels the slickness at his hole. He lifts his leg to drape over Merlin’s hip and takes a breath as Merlin inserts a finger into him. Arthur closes his eyes, heart beating quickly as Merlin slowly fucks him with it.

“That’s nice,” he murmurs, and Merlin presses a kiss to his ear.

Another finger joins the first, and Arthur grunts in momentary discomfort until he adjusts to the fullness.

Soon Merlin has him humping air, Arthur’s so turned on.

“Now, Merlin, come on…”

Merlin’s cockhead replaces his fingers at Arthur’s entrance, and Arthur takes a deep breath, pushing back as Merlin slides into him.

“Christ…”

Merlin sprinkles Arthur’s neck and cheek with kisses as he continues to push all the way in. Arthur feels stuffed full, and he finds he likes the feeling.

“Oh, fuck. This is amazing,” Merlin groans into Arthur’s hair. He clutches at Arthur’s chest.

“ _Move_ , please, Merlin,” Arthur gasps, just wanting to be taken.

Merlin begins to thrust, and Arthur moans, hands scrambling for purchase in the sheets. It’s a heady feeling, having Merlin plowing into him. Arthur’s cock stands straight up against his stomach.

Merlin finds a steady pace and keeps it up a while before gradually quickening it, making Arthur call out plaintively. After a few moments, Merlin slows back down, moving gently before giving a hard jab of his cock.

Arthur’s on fire. He cries out Merlin’s name, every inch of him building in need until he’s desperately seeking release, muscles along his back straining as he twists, pushing his arse against Merlin’s thrusts, one hand stripping his own cock.

Merlin speeds up again, fucking Arthur relentlessly, and Arthur shouts out obscenities. They shift positions so that Arthur’s on his stomach, and Merlin flattens out on top of him, giving shallow thrusts of his hips that hit Arthur’s prostate and make him dizzy with want. Arthur’s body begins to shake, and he grabs at the pillows with sweaty palms.

“I’m going to come…” he pants.

Merlin groans, and Arthur feels warmth spilling inside of him. The thought of Merlin’s spunk entering Arthur’s body sends Arthur over the edge and he trembles, cock spilling onto the sheets .

“Oh, fuck… _fuck_! That was good,” Merlin says, gently easing out.

“Yeah,” Arthur agrees with a satisfied sigh, smiling at Merlin from the pillows. “I should have let you do that a long time ago.”

Merlin flops onto his back, breathing hard.

After a moment, Arthur rises up on his elbows. “Shall we exchange presents?”

Merlin lifts a brow. ‘I thought I just gave you your present.”

Arthur barks out a laugh. “A little full of yourself, aren’t you?”

Merlin grins. “You have to wait until morning, Arthur.”

Arthur pouts and puts his head back down. “Why?”

They snuggle under the covers.

“Because Christmas morning is when you open your gifts. Didn’t we have this discussion last year?”

“Yes, but it didn’t make any sense then, either. Growing up, we always opened our gifts on Christmas Eve. That way everyone can sleep late on Christmas morning.”

Merlin looks at him. “Right. And no Father Christmas.”

“My father would never encourage such childish whimsy,” Arthur scoffs.

Merlin smiles. “Well, I encourage it. Father Christmas will always come here.”

Arthur rolls his eyes, but Merlin knows that Arthur secretly loves that Merlin fills his stocking. Arthur scoots closer to Merlin and wraps his arms around him. Merlin can hear Arthur’s heart beating beneath his ear and feel the softness of the skin of Arthur’s lower back beneath his fingertips.

Merlin knows that it was really Arthur who gave Merlin a gift by asking him to top him. Arthur doesn’t relinquish control easily. The fact that he did so with Merlin means the world to Merlin, and it’s a sign of how far they’ve come in their relationship.

“We are going to have to shower and change these sheets before we go to sleep,” Merlin says sleepily.

“I know,” Arthur yawns into Merlin’s hair.

“I really liked what we just did,” Arthur says after a moment.

“Me, too,” Merlin says.

“I liked the feeling of you taking me,” Arthur whispers, although they’re alone in the flat.

“Like you were making me yours.”

Merlin squeezes Arthur to him. “You are mine. And I'm yours; every time we make love we’re reinforcing that, no matter who’s doing the topping.”

“I know,” Arthur says. “But I think I’ve been developing this fantasy for a while. Of you taking me. It was exciting.”

Merlin smiles against Arthur’s chest. “I’m glad I lived up to it.”

Arthur presses a kiss into Merlin’s hair. “You more than lived up to it.”

Merlin sits up, grinning down at Arthur with affection. “Let’s go shower before we fall asleep.”

They use scented soap on their bodies and shampoo one another’s hair. When they’re clean and dry, they share the job of changing the sheets on their king size bed. Arthur insists on having sheets of the softest cotton, and Merlin’s become spoiled by them. Anything of lesser thread count now feels like wool against his skin, which was a little embarrassing the last time Merlin visited his mother and she caught him using his sheets from home.

Merlin blows out all the candles and he and Arthur climb back into bed, feeling for one another in the darkness until their limbs are comfortably entwined.

“Happy Christmas, Merlin,” Arthur whispers into Merlin’s ear before placing a kiss there.

Merlin turns and kisses Arthur softly on the lips.

“Happy Christmas, Arthur.”

 


End file.
